sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
TechStyle Fashion Group
|url = www.Techstyle.com |programming language = |ipv6 = |alexa = |website type = |advertising = |registration = Required |users = |language = English |launched = |current status = Active }} TechStyle Fashion Group, formerly JustFab Inc., is an online subscription fashion retailer that carries selections of shoes, handbags, jewelry, and denim. It offers a personalised shopping experience based on members' indicated fashion preferences. TechStyle Fashion Group is the parent company of a portfolio of five online subscription service brands including JustFab, FabKids, ShoeDazzle and Fabletics.JustFab Inc. "http://corp.justfab.com/." Retrieved Jan 24, 2014. History The company was founded by Don Ressler and Adam Goldenberg in March 2010.Tomio Geron, Forbes. "Former Intermix COO Raises $33M For Fashion Brand JustFabulous." Sept 21, 2011. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. Kimora Lee Simmons joined JustFab as President and Creative Director in September 2011.Melissa Magsaysay, LA Times. "Kimora Lee Simmons steps into her new role at justfab.com." Sept 22, 2011. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. TechStyle (operating under the name JustFab) received $33 million in funding from US venture capital firm Matrix Partners in 2011.Leena Rao, "Gilt Groupe Investor Matrix Partners Leads $33M Round In Fashion Retail And Styling Platform JustFabulous.", TechCrunch.com Sept 21, 2011. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. In 2012 the company received an additional $76 million from Matrix Partners, Rho Ventures, Technology Crossover Ventures, and Intelligent BeautyIngrid Lunden, "JustFab Just Nabbed Another $76M To Take Its Fashion Platform International And Beyond Shoes.", TechCrunch.com, July 26, 2012. Retrieved Aug 1, 2012. and expanded its operations internationally to Canada, Germany, and the UK.AllThingsD. "JustFab Raises $76 Million to Get Ahead in the Frothy Fashion Business." July 16, 2012. In January 2013, TechStyle, then JustFab, acquired children's fashion subscription company FabKids. Despite the similarity in their names, there was no previous association between the two companies.TechCrunch. "JustFab Acquires Subscription-Based Kids Clothing Service FabKids." January 18, 2013.PandoDaily. "Mother and child reunion: JustFab buys FabKids." January 18, 2013. Celebrities who have released collections through TechStyle sub brand, JustFab include singer-songwriter Avril LavigneRachel Brown, Women's Wear Daily. "JustFab Links With Avril Lavigne's Abbey Dawn Line." Feb 7, 2012. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. and YouTube beauty gurus Elle and Blair Fowler.Sacramento Bee. "JustFab.com Announces Exclusive Collection with Online Fashion and Beauty Gurus Elle and Blair Fowler." October 16, 2012. Retrieved Oct 22, 2012. A television show about the TechStyle sub brand JustFab and Simmons titled "Kimora: House of Fab" premiered on the Style Network in January 2013. The show covered daily life at the JustFab offices, Simmons’ role as president and creative director, and the duties of the company's marketing, merchandising, and public relations departments.TechCrunch. "Kimora: House Of Fab Brings TV Audiences Behind The Scenes At Fashion Startup JustFab." January 23, 2013.WWD. "Kimora Lee Simmons' New TV Gig for JustFab." November 27, 2012. TechStyle continued international expansion into Spain and France after acquiring The Fab Shoes in May 2013.PandoDaily. "JustFab acquires The Fab Shoes in search of European domination, approaches $250M revenue rate." May 23, 2013. TechStyle (then JustFab) acquired rival shoe subscription service ShoeDazzle in August 2013, but the two companies continued to run as separate brands.UpStart Business Journal. "Why the JustFab-ShoeDazzle merger was a fashion do." August 22, 2013. In September 2013, TechStyle's CEOs Adam Goldenberg and Don Ressler announced that the company closed $40 million in its third round of funding to accelerate its already-fast international growth and enter new product categories. In August 2014, TechStyle (then called JustFab) closed an additional round of funding for $85 million which was led by Passport Special Opportunity Fund and included participation from existing investors Shining Capital, Matrix Partners, and Technology Crossover Ventures. The additional round of funding brought the company's total capitalization to $250 million. In 2016, JustFab launched an "all size" campaign to promote that it's ready-to-wear collection would now include sizes XS to 3X, 24-34 and 16W- 24W. Fabletics, an online athletic wear retailer, was founded by Adam Goldenberg, Don Ressler and Kate Hudson in July 2013. In 2015, Fabletics was TechStyle's fastest growing label. As of April 2016, Fabletics has 6 brick and mortar locations and announced plans to open 75-100 new stores over the next three to five years. Membership Membership costs $39.95 per month and is automatically conferred upon making a purchase. The registration process requires members to complete a survey regarding their fashion preferences. At the beginning of each month, a "personal stylist" selects items based on these preferences, and the member can choose one of the selections, request new options, or skip the month altogether without charge.http://www.justfab.com/how-justfab-works.htmTricia Duryee, AllThingsD. "JustFabulous Secures $33 Million to Make Subscriptions Fashionable Again." Sept 21, 2011. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. In December 2011, JustFab reached 4 million members.Andrea Chang, Los Angeles Times. "Online shoe clubs are in step with fashion-forward women." Dec 29, 2011. Retrieved Feb 22, 2012. By January 2013, this number had grown to 10 million. Criticism The company's business model and credit card practices have been criticized as deceptive.They deduct money from account without notifying users.Scambook Report "http://www.scambook.com/company/reports/146/JustFabcom" In October 2011 a national class action lawsuit was filed against Just Fabulous, Inc.Scambook Report "http://www.scambook.com/blog/2011/10/justfab-com-justfabulous-class-action-lawsuit/ " In August 2017 JustFab was issued an ASA ban for luring customers into a subscription trap, via a promotion on its website. Stewart, Rebecca. "Shoe club JustFab hit with ASA ban after luring customers into 'subscription trap'", thedrum.com, August 16, 2017, accessed September 12, 2017 References External links * Official website * JustFab website * ShoeDazzle website * FabKids website * Fabletics website Category:Clothing retailers of the United States Category:Online clothing retailers Category:Fashion websites Category:Subscription services Category:Retail companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 2010 Category:Clothing companies established in 2010 Category:Retail companies established in 2010 Category:2010 establishments in California Category:Clothing brands of the United States Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard